


It's Just a Public Affair

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In a world where names and power are everything, James Potter is synonymous with ritz, glamour and determination. Engaged to his childhood friend, this quidditch player reigns supreme in the wizarding world. But gossip does more damage than actions ever can and it takes a single encounter with Lily Evans to send it through the mud.





	It's Just a Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a rewrite of  Scandal. :) The old version is still up, but I want to see how this one goes. I do not own Queen, or the lyrics and this is AU. Lily is eighteen, where James is twenty. Here that word? AU. Alternate Universe. Learn it, love it. 

 

_Today the headlines, tomorrow hard times,_

 

_And no one really ever knows the truth from the lies,_

 

_And in the end the story deeper must hide,_

 

_Deeper and deeper and deeper inside..._

 

** Scandal **

_Prologue_

 

Lily Evans had a strong desire to prove herself with her boss, Jeffrey Burke. He was the head of a local muggle newspaper in the west-end of London and while it wasn't a particularly _prominent_ business, he had gone out on a limb when hiring - she had no previous journalism experience, but he enjoyed her eager enthusiasm and put her on a five month probationary period.

 

She loved her job more than anything and while the first few weeks had been difficult for her, having to learn an entire filing system and how to properly work her way through an interview, she had gotten the swing of things quickly. She had a natural flair for it, but she still believed Jeffrey had certain regrets over hiring her. For one, her utter clumsiness had resulted in the loss of three separate rolls of film, a tape recorder and a written interview with some random uprising star in a recent west-end theatre production.

 

But she would make him thankful for hiring her, she was dead sure of it. No matter how hard she had to work her fingers to the bone. She couldn't ignore the lingering thought in the back of her mind that told her she could have skipped all of this and taken a traineeship with St. Mungos, but she was doing what she loved. Not what she was particularly brilliant at.

 

But today, Lily found keeping that chipper go lucky front up to be difficult. The large office space was mostly occupied by desks and chairs, the blank white walls given her the odd feeling that the room was shrinking by the moment. It didn't help that the dark was settling in outside, the last of the sun fading out visible through the window. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, she thought drearily, propping her chin on her elbow as she stared at her typewriter. She had too much to do.

 

"Are you going home yet, Lily?" a male voice rang out across the room and snapped her out of her reverie, her chin sliding out of her palm as her head snapped upwards. It was Jeffrey, eying her with slight concern as he moved towards her desk.

 

"Not yet," Lily said, the slightest exasperated. She ran a hand through her thick red hair in an attempt to pull it away from her face, blowing a stream of warm air between her lips that lifted her fringe before it settled back against her face. "I have to finish writing this report, and then I have to stop by the drycleaners. My friend needs me to pick up something for her."

 

"Would you like me to wait? I need to lock up," Jeffrey asked, glancing to the window a moment. He didn't feel it right to have a trainee staying too late, so early into her job.

 

Lily's ears perked up slightly, pausing a moment in thought. _This_ would be a good chance to prove herself, wouldn't it? Finding her voice again, Lily cleared her throat, "I can lock up, if you want me to. Then you can go home and won't have to worry about it."

 

"Are you sure?" Jeffrey inwardly winced at how eager he sounded, but he really needed to get home to his wife and two children. "I mean, I wouldn't expect you to, as you're still... new. And it's not - "

 

"Safe?" Lily asked with a wry grin, laughing with a shake of her head. "I grew _up_ in London, Mr. Burke. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll be fine, don't you worry." Her hand went out for his keys, palm flat up.

 

"But - but... oh, alright," Indeed, it took little convincing. He dropped the keys in her hands with a clash of metal on metal, but gave her a guilty glance. "But if anything happens, you ring me, alright?"

 

"Yes, I'll ring you," Lily promised sincerely, dropping the keys on her desk with a clink. He moved towards the door, giving her another glance before shaking his head. She would be fine, he assured himself. Just fine.

 

_* * *_

 

Current Quidditch star, James Potter, rarely ventured beyond the wizarding world. On the rare occasion that he did, there were two places he frequented - the first was an ice cream parlor that was just a walk down the street away to his second place in all of London, _Ye Ole Bookshop._ It was owned by a strange little senile muggle man that James had grown to be extremely fond of, enjoying his little antics and rants of the times of 'yesterday'.

 

"James, do we really have to do this _today_?" Anneliese Yaxley asked, her refined accent clipped with forced boredom. Anneliese was his fiance and had been the last two years, since they had left Hogwarts. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, as well as family acquaintances and friends from an early age, their families found it to be a suitable pairing. While they did not love each other, it was a comfortable match neither disagreed to. But in moments like these, she tended to grate on his nerves. Anneliese was raised with definite beliefs and taught to know that she was above everybody and everything where James was learned to appreciate life and what it had to offer.

 

"You don't have to come with me, 'Lies," James replied, using her childhood nickname as he heaved a slight sigh. In all truth, he preferred she didn't. She did not approve of muggle literature or... muggle anything, really.

 

"It's so ... _muggle_ and it's getting dark," Anneliese affected a shudder, shaking her head as she glanced at the people around them. They were so common, it made her skin tingle. "You don't know what these things are capable of when the sun goes down."

 

"They're just people, 'Lies. Normal people who can't do magic," James laughed out loud without meaning to, earning a sharp look from her. He couldn't help the slight smirk that fluttered over his lips briefly, "just think about what they think of _you_. They think we storybook characters are going to turn them into little toads."

 

"Who needs to turn them into _anything_? They're toads already," Anneliese pulled a face, momentarily forgetting all that good breeding that was instilled it her from birth. "But you're free to ... be among them if you wish, James. But, really. I'm going to go cleanse myself at Madame Malkins."

 

"I'll see you at home later, then?" James asked, already turning in the direction of the ice creamery. What would he have today, he mused. Chocolate and sprinkles was classic, but brilliant.

 

"Mmhmm, and James?" Anneliese paused as he turned to face her, eyebrow raised as he waited for her to speak. "No more books, please?"

 

He pretended he didn't hear her, smiling to himself as he continued down the muggle street.

 

* * *

 

Walking about London in the dark, Lily decided, was not one of her wisest ideas ever. With Jeffrey's keys in one hand and Emmeline Vance's drycleaning slung over the other, she glanced uneasily over her shoulder. Emmeline hadn't paid for the clothes when she put them in, meaning Lily had to spare the quid she didn't really have to get them out. Unable to pay for the taxi home, Lily was resigned to walking. 

 

She was grateful that, at least, she didn't live too far away. Shoes slipped and crunched on wet gravel as she walked, clutching the plastic covered clothes tighter to her body. Lily cast another glance over her shoulder, chewing on her lower lip. She had the strangest feeling that _something_ was following her, but she put that down to unreasonable paranoia. It was muggle London and it was a Tuesday night. What could possibly harm her, with both those things in mind?

 

Walking a couple of steps ahead, she paused again when she heard shuffling behind her. Lily was no stranger to the fact that one's mind delights in playing tricks on you in the middle of the dark, but it _really_ sounded like something was behind her this time. She was positive she could hear the slightest whispers, the faintest traces of laughter at her expense.

 

_Don't be ridiculous_ , she scolded herself inwardly, however clutching the keys in her hand tighter, _you wanted to prove that you're a big girl now, and you're afraid of a little dark? Really. Buck up._

 

Nonetheless, Lily picked up her pace and walked a little faster. Her goal, at the moment, was the bright line outside one of the stores just a couple of paces ahead of her. If she could just get there, she could turn around and show herself that she was being being silly. There was nothing in the dark except trees, maybe a bench or two and the bus stop.

 

More laughter.

 

Lily froze, dead sure she heard it that time. Warily, she looked over her shoulder and sure enough, just like a scene out of one of those horror movies that Petunia secretly loved, two separate shadows loomed behind her, at such a distance that all that was really visible was there height. Easily, they could tower over her pitiful 5'1.

 

Before reasonable thought was able to seep through, Lily's panic mode set in and she was running at helter-skelter speed towards the light. The keys tumbled from her hands, and she outwardly cursed but there was no way she was going back now.

 

All reasonable thought flew out the window as Lily's panic mode seeped through, her legs moving before her brain caught up and she was helter-skelter in the direction of the light. Unable to keep the grip on what was in her hands, the keys and clean clothes tumbled to the ground. Not about to just go back and pick them up, she ran faster, her breath leaving her lips in large, sharp pants.

 

_You are an unfit sod, Evans_ , the thought occurred to her between large breaths, footsteps sounding loudly in her ears that weren't her own. She was almost there... just a little bit further and she would be at the source of the light. Just a little bit further. 

 

And God himself did take pity on her soul because, as she neared closer, a man was coming out of what appeared to be a bookstore, carrying a large bag of purchases. Scruffy hair and a pair of the stupidest glasses Lily had ever seen - ... he would just have to do. Launching herself at him, sharp breath still stinging her throat, she latched onto the stranger's arm. 

 

"Darling!" Lily said breathlessly, trying to catch her bearings. There was a stitch in her side from all the movement, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to slow her breathing. "I knew you would be here. You told me not to go venturing in London on my own, but I did, I'm sorry."

 

"... Excuse me?" James Potter looked down on her, completely dumbfounded at the redheaded that had just jumped out at him, grabbing onto his arm. She wasn't another Quidditch fan, was she? He was about to shake her off, when she looked up at him with pleading emerald eyes.

 

"Please," Lily said in a low whisper, closing her eyes tight shut a moment. This needed to work as long as it took to make those people go away. "I'm being followed."

 

James frowned in slight disbelief, holding his bookbag tighter to himself as though he expected her to steal it and keep running. Glancing up, he squinted into the dark and was a tad surprised to see figures in the darkness back off and slowly vanish.

 

"Yes, they are," James instinctively held her closer to him a moment, a Gryffindor reflex, before he put an arm's distance between herself and him. He didn't know if it was just him, but he felt as though something flashes before his eyes and he took his head. Odd. "... Who exactly _are_ you and what do you want? Is it an autograph?"

 

"Why would I want an autograph?" Lily stared at him, puzzled. Realising it was probably time to make her exit, she reached up and unexpectedly hugged him, pressing her mouth to his cheek. "Thank you, really. But I've got to go." Another flash made Lily's eyes blink and tingle, and she turned her head from where it came from but just saw dark. That was ... peculiar. Releasing him, she turned quickly and went off as quickly as she could in the direction her street.

 

"... What in Merlin's _name_?" was all that came out of James' mouth, staring at the running figure. Maybe Anneliese had the right idea - these muggles were touched in the head after dark.

 

* * *

 

Lily was woken the next morning by the chirrups of the birds just outside her window, her eyes cracking open only slightly. Her tongue felt like it was made of sandpaper and her eyes felt like they had dirt behind them, making her twitch uselessly against the covers. All that running from the previous night left her exhausted and sore, making it difficult to move with stiff limbs. Something wafted her under nose - pikelets, was it? And scones. Her stomach growled in return, making the mere scent of food enough to rouse her from her bed.

 

"Good morning, Lily," Emmeline greeted her with false cheeriness from by the stove when she entered the kitchen. Emmeline was standing in a pair of shorts, her messy blonde hair tied into a bun atop her head. Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline's on and off again boyfriend, sat awkwardly at the table, greeting Lily with a smile.

 

"Good morning," Lily said slowly, an obvious hesitancy in her tone. Emmeline rarely took up such a cheerful voice unless she was about to hurt someone, and a glance at Sturgis told her it was reserved solely for Lily. "Is there any breakfast for me?"

 

"For a friend who loses their best friend's favourite jacket?" Emmeline asked, her voice still clinging to its cheer. "I don't know. What do you think, Sturgis? Should I feed the girl who lost my _favourite_ jacket on the London streets?"

 

Sturgis didn't reply, coughing awkwardly as he took a large sip from his coffee mug. He knew better not to.

 

Green eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'm near mugged and almost dragged into the bushes, ready to be a victim on the news and all you care about is your sodding _jacket_?" Lily fired back. "Your love for a friend is endearing, Em. Truly."

 

Emmeline didn't reply but instead returned to the stove, whistling through her teeth as she stirred whatever it was that she was cooking. Lily's stomach growled again, but Lily pushed it back and went out into the living room in search of today's Prophet. The one person she did not expected to see splashed across the cover was herself.

 

** JAMES POTTER INVOLVED IN SEX SCANDAL! **

 

_James Potter, one of the most recent Quidditch stars to be signed to the BallyCastle Bats, was seen romping about Muggle London in the late hours of yesterday evening. Seen in the company of a mysterious redheaded woman, one must wonder just **what** Mr. Potter was doing out so late with somebody who was most definitely not his fiance. James Potter is set to marry Anneliese Yaxley II, of the Dutch Yaxleys', in June of next year. The Yaxleys' are one of the leading suppliers of Quidditch gear across England, and over Europe. They have six stores in the U.K. alone. _

_It is seen here that Mr. Potter is exceptionally friendly with this mysterious woman, even going so far as to _embrace_ and _kiss_ her - old friends? We here at the Daily Prophet think **not**. Our junior reporter, Rita Skeeter, had this statement : -_

 

That was as far as she got before she dropped the paper, her breath coming in short gasps as a dreadful feeling uncurled in her stomach. At her feet, a large picture of herself kissing the cheek and hugging that person - James Potter, was it? She never liked Quidditch, not even at school - replayed over and over.

 

 

 

**A/N:** And... that's all for now. :D I like this version so much better than the old one, and I hope you guys do, too.  <3 Chapter two is already in the works. 


End file.
